Unfaithful Max
by Dmytron
Summary: After watching Max' unfaithfulness 99 breaks with him and goes to bar where she meets a handsome gentleman. Is it a new love? Or just next CONTROL assignment?
1. Chapter 1: 99 Needs a Comfort

**Disclaimer**

I don't own a rights for "Get Smart" and its characters. If I was, I would make a sequel for series and casted Barbara Feldon in a key role.

I made this story with a cooperation of "Susan Hilton". She is a co-writer.

This story is made by Max' and 99' s fans. Please read this story to the end. It's not what you're thinking about.

I know you're bored to death with my disclaimer. Read the story!

**Chapter 1: 99 Needs a Comfort.**

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" cried 99.

" Please calm down and tell me what are you crying about." Agent 112 answered compassionately. Only the Chief called her 112. Everybody else thought of Agent 112 as Melissa Berges. This mid-aged woman was famous as a person who really listened, tried to help, to sympathize. Agent 99 cried on Melissa's shoulder.

99 raised her tear-stained face and began to tell her story:

"While talking with the Chief who was bragging about our achievements, Max had said: "Chief, would you mind if I went down to the lab for five minutes?" Chief had said: "OK". Five minutes had passed, ten minutes had passed, fifteen minutes had passed... Chief had decided to let me go. I had gone down to the lab. I expect anything but this… The glass door was opaque so at first I didn't enter the lab. I saw my husband holding in his arms and passionately kissing Dr. Lewis. You know Dr. Lewis – it's a "sweet" woman-doctor. I had to enter the lab and to interrupt this love scene.

Max as always had said that he could explain everything. However, I wasn't believing this. I had cried so loud that the assistant to Dr. Lewis had ran to see what was happening. And these witnesses had heard me announce that our marriage was over. Now I don't know what to do – you're my only hope!" 99 cried on Melissa's shoulder inconsolable.

Melissa touched her friend's hand.

"I don't know why he did it. Even the best men turn off the straight and narrow. But he is so foolish!"

"Why do you think so?" 99 asked. She always thought of Max to be kind of a fool and a "mad" man, but now she starting to consider it true. She only wanted 112 to verify it.

"Why is he a fool? Because he lost the best woman of all ages and nations - he lost you, darling. I will not even try to compare you to Dominique."

"Dominique?" 99 looked at Melissa with surprise and wonder.

"It is Lewis' first name, darling. I will not compare you to her only because you are better. You have lived with Max for a year. You know all of his idiosyncracies, you ironed all his clothes, all his wishes were fulfilled. I think he will regret his choice."

"I hope so, Melissa. But why, why, why?"

Melissa sat more erect on her chair. Her deep voice became somber.

"Forget him. You have to think about the future, not dwell with the past."

"How? When I saw Max and this... woman, I thought my life had ended!" 99 still was replaying what she had seen in her mind.

"Max is not the only man in the world. There are so many other good ones." Melissa said.

"But Max was unique, he was... perfect! Oh, it sounds so stupid." 99 cried. Her viewpoint of life began to change. It was clear even for the naked eye.

"There is only one perfect person, but he wouldn't be a good husband. It's Hymie, darling." Agent 112 smiled. "I think there are other good men to be your other half, but don't expect them to be perfect. One bad apple doesn't spoil the whole bunch."

"What should I do?" 99 was starting to calm down. Now she looked at Melissa with grateful eyes.

" If I were you, I would forget about Max and search for another man who will love you more. Go on with your life."

"Maybe you're right. I think I will. Thanks, Mel." 99 sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Melissa asked.

"I'm gonna go to "Gringo" and get wasted. I will bury my grief in hard liquors."

99 the beautiful but tear-stained agent rose and walked to the door. Near the exit she turned and looked at Agent 112. Melissa smiled.

"If you can't drown your grief, come to me. I will always listen to you. And don't forget: my bar is much greater than Gringo's!"

"Thank you, Melissa." 99 tried to smile also and walked away from the room.

While going down on an elevator to the main exit , 99 thought sad thoughts about their apartment. It was going to be so empty without Max who was kicked out of their apartment by her. "It will be hard to begin a new life. Can I do it and will I?" Those had been her last thoughts before the elevator door opened.


	2. Chapter 2: A Beautiful Gentleman

**Chapter 2: A Beautiful Gentleman**

The "Gringo" was the bar you can walk near without noticing. Seven or eight tables, one barman with a moustache, dim lighting, a jukebox that played old hits... everything you would want to spend a little time with your girlfriend if she was not too choosy was here, at "Gringo". It was the same bar the Smarts liked to be in because it was only three blocks away. Barman loved them and decided to serve them free drinks on occassion.

However, now the Smart family was going to break down, and here Mrs. Smart came to forget her grief. She entered with a small lady's purse that she took everywhere and sat on the bar chair near the counter. The barman noticed her and nodded. In a few seconds he was near her, and she heard his warm "Hi!".

"Hi, Longer. How are you?" 99 asked without much enthusiasm.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Baaad." 99 said stretching vowel "a". "I want to drink, drink so much I will forget everything."

"What's happened, Candy?" That was his nickname for 99 and that's what some of her friends used to call her. Now she smiled bitterly, thinking about her sweetness that wasn't so sweet for her own husband!

"I don't want to unload this on you now, Longer. Please give me something "hard" and leave me alone. I'm sad. Sad and angry!" She slammed her fist on the counter.

"As you wish, Candy." The barman bowed and turned away.

In a minute a full glass was in front of 99. She drank it in one draught and put the glass down for another portion. While the barman filled it, 99 lowered her head on the counter and began to weep. Her tears were falling down, but she didn't even try to stop them. Her hand felt a handkerchief which 99 raised and applied to her eyes. After her tears subsided, she lowered the handkerchief and just now realized that this was not her own one. She raised her eyes and saw a handsome mid-aged man in a black coat and top hat with an umbrella. The man said:

" You are such a beautiful woman. Please don't cry."

"Thanks for the handkerchief." said 99. With her tears lessening, her mood began to raise, and now she looked at the man with some interest. "Who are you?"

The man took his hat off.

"My name is Theodore. People call me Theo. I am a big fan of everything beautiful. That includes you."

"Thanks. My name is... Oh, call me Candy."

Theodore sat on the chair next to Agent 99.

"When I entered this bar, I noticed you at once and noticed you were crying and thought that maybe she needs some help. So that's why I am here. If it is not a big secret, please tell me what you were crying about."

"It is not a secret." 99 said quickly. "I am facing a personal tragedy."

"What is it?" Theo raised his brows.

"Yesterday I saw my husband and...uh, my colleague kissing. My husband fooled around on me, understand? It is so painful... I loved him more than anybody else, and what I've got now? Pig in a poke, that's it... I don't know what to do!" 99 was starting to cry again.

"Oh, please, don't cry." The man tried to comfort her. "I understand what are you talking about. A few months ago my wife also left me. She was cheating me with my doctor! I've also felt myself as stranded one on a deserted island. I understand you."

99 looked at Theodor closely. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I understand you and want to say something that helps me to struggle with spiritual wounds: Go on with your life, beautiful. There is no benefit from feeling sorry for yourself. Look on the bright side. Then you will overcome your problems and will have power to live the rest of your life."

"That's so beautiful." 99 smiled wanly and moved closer to Theodor. "Are you alone now?"

Theodore answered:

"I'm alone, but in search of a woman whom I can love with all my heart, and that wouldn't cheat on me never."

"I'm also in search of a man like this. We are so similar, aren't we?"

"I agree."

99 thought about Theo's words, remembered Melissa's ones and decided to stop! This was a time for decisive actions!

"I live in a big two-storeyed flat. We made some repairs and did some remodeling a year ago. Would you like me to show it to you?" - 99 asked quickly, looking at Theodore's eyes as if searching for something deeply covered.

"If you want me to, I will." Theo liked this woman, so he agreed to spend some time with her. Why not?

"OK, let's go." 99 stood up. She nodded to the barman. "Thanks, Longer. Thanks for everything."

Longer answered:

"Thank you, Candy. Greetings to Max!"

That last phrase wasn't heard by 99 as she went with Theo to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3: In 99's House

**Chapter 3: In 99's House**

Theodore showed his car to 99. It was a big black stylish car. It seemed that every woman in this town would be mad about this car, but car magic didn't work on 99. She only smiled.

While walking these three blocks 99 was silent, thinking about something only she knew. Theodore was whistling some old hit everybody knew and seemed to be happy. You can't be sad right near 99; it was an unbreakable law.

At the stairs Theodore asked 99:

"Is your house empty or is your husband here?"

"There's nobody. I have booted him out of the flat." 99 replied. She gazed at him and unexpectedly asked:

"Have we ever met before? Your face is so familiar..."

Theo seemed to become puzzled for a second, but then he answered confidently:

"I am a big clock have probably seen my photo in newspapers."

"So you are the big man, Theo?" Asked 99 with a strange smile. Her mood seemed to be raised. She took a key and opened the yellow door to her apartment, then stepped aside to let Theodore in.

He looked around, wondering how the apartment could be so beautiful. There was so much charm, so much style in this room, so he thought: "This woman is a genius if she decorated this place herself". And 99 really did do it herself.

She approached Theo and asked as any good hostess should do:

"What would you like to drink? Tea, coffee, or something stronger?"

"I'd prefer whiskey if you have it." Answered the gentleman.

99 bowed and departed into the kitchen. While going, she thought about this man. He really could comfort her, he was charming and elegant. His black suit and hat made him seem like a gentleman. And now 99 had a subtle feeling that she could fall in love with Theo in spite of herself.

Of course, 99 pretty quickly squelched these thoughts. She had a husband, and there was a possibility for her husband to return. But was this a strong possibility? She would have to think about the future, not the past.

"Leave this stupid philosophy, honey, and go get the whiskey". She poured strong Irish drink in two glasses and put them on a tray. Then Mrs. Smart took the tray and returned to room to Theo.

He was waiting for her. While taking the glass he said:

"You're marvelous, Mrs., you know that?"

"Call me Candy" 99 replied with a smile.

Theo took a sip from the glass. 99 also did it. Then she asked, maybe to make the situation intimate:

"Would you mind if I light the fire?"

"What for? It's rather warm in here." Theodore told his true feelings. Then he looked at the woman. " Go ahead if you want to. I don't object"

99 put the tray on a table. She delayed for some time, and it was enough to ruin that ideal romantic situation.

Somebody sneezed. They looked at each other. No, they hadn't sneezed. But who did?

Theo thought a little, then said:

"It seems to me that the sneeze came from the fireplace. Don't you think that?"

"I don't know." Answered 99, who began to worry a little.

They didn't move, though. And it was good, because they didn't miss the event.

Black as a fireman, but still bumbling, Maxwell Smart, CONTROL secret agent 86, emerged out of the fireplace, covered in soot.


	4. Chapter 4: Unfaithful Max

**Chapter 4: Unfaithful Max**

Both 99 and Theodor were surprised. 99 was more surprised not by Max himself, but by his manner of appearing. Maybe he was an unfaithful husband, but he still was the same old Max. Why not the fireplace?

The other man was surprised also. Somebody had interrupted his tender date with this beautiful woman, and Theodore didn't doubt it was THAT man. And now, as the real gentleman, he started to feel anger. "This man had invaded Candy's home! I have to stop him".

"What are you doing here, Max?" 99 asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Playing poker with Poland's president." Answered Smart.

99 forced a little laugh.

" That's not funny, Max. I have kicked you out. What are you doing here?"

There was going to be a great quarrel. 99, her (ex-)husband and Theodore. Somebody was not wanted here, and it was not 99.

"It's my home, honey." Max emphasized the word "honey". He didn't even try to hide the irony. "And I see you have brought a new boyfriend. Is it true, my "beloved" wife?"

99 turned her back to Max and her face to Theo.

"It's my life. You have no right to interfere."

" Since when?" Smart asked with interest.

" Since yesterday."

"And what made you think like that? And it's wrong to say I have no rights concerning you, "darling"."

99 became furious. She turned to Max with a goal to tell everything that had accumulated in her soul.

"You want the truth, bozo? I'll tell you the truth! I loved you, loved with all my heart. And you, you bastard, you betrayed me, you humiliated me. Don't try to exonerate yourself. I saw you smooching with Dr. Lorna."

Theo, who had never said the word up until this moment, corrected mechanically:

"Dr. Lewis."

Four eyes turned and looked at Theodore, and he understood that he had made a mistake. A big mistake. A collosal mistake. A fatal mistake. And at that moment he understood the whole trap.

No time for thinking, no time for meditation. There is only time for actions. Theo's movement was as fast as lightning. He ran to his umbrella, held it and turned its sharp edge to the Smarts.

"All what are you thinking about is true. I am from KAOS. And I recommend that you not mess with me. This umbrella is a .25 caliber bullet gun. If you move, Maxwell Smart, you're dead. And about you, Agent 99". The "gentleman" leered at her. "I will spare your life. You are so beautiful, so I don't want to ruin this beauty..." He paused. She turned away in disgust at him. "But only if you will not move, Candy."

"I understand." 99 also knew about her appeal.

Slowly, not looking back, Theo began to move to the door. Just for the moment he blinked, and it was his second fatal error.

Max took a gun from his belt and twirled it like a cowboy.

"Surrender, Theodore Munz, or I will make a hole in your stomach." The very well known intonation of successful secret agents wasn't hidden. To prove he was serious, Max shot at his opponent's direction.

The bullet flew very wide and broke a beautiful framed picture of a seashore. 99 and Theo turned, then 99 sighed:

" Max, it was such a beautiful picture! You will have to buy a new one."

Theo smiled, and this smile was the same as any comic book villain, for example Steelfist, would smile to a hero. Then he shot. This bullet wasn't from Max's gun. It was shot into Max's body and touched his heart. Literally.

Smart shouted, gasped and started to fall down. A blood stain near the heart grew larger and larger. He fell down and moaned: "Oh!". He seemed to faint.

99 forgot everything that had been there and rushed to her husband.

"No, Max!"

The woman started to cry. Max wasn't moving and seemed to die. Blood flowed on the floor, taking the life with it.

Theo felt himself like a winner:

"Tell your bosses in CONTROL that it's Theodore Munz, who did it! Don't touch me, and I won't kill you. Smart was killed by great Theo!"

He put the umbrella on the floor and folded his arms smugly.

And then it happened: the event nobody expected. Smart opened his eyes. He blinked. He raised his arm and touched the blood. Then he licked his finger.

"Mmm, yummy strawberry taste — it's delicious! Dr. Lewis surpassed herself this time."

99 opened her eyes wide, then smiled. Max jumped up like nothing had happened. Theodor was so surprised so mouth opened automatically.

"How... it can be?" He stammered.

" The old "artificial strawberry blood bag at the bulletproof vest" trick! All right, Theo, you fiend! Surrender!"

Not fully recovered from amazement, the KAOS agent shook his head negatively.

Then Max asked 99:

"Would you believe, 99, that we are fishing now?"

"Oh yes, Max."

99 was fast as lightning in pressing the button near the fireplace. A big net fell from the ceiling to cover Theo completely. While he was trying desperately to free himself, 99 had time to say:

"It's a shame about this beautiful picture... Oh Max!"

"I will buy a new one, bigger and more beautiful." Max assured her. Then he whistled loudly. It was a signal.


	5. Chapter 5: Revealing the Witty Plan

**Chapter 5: Revealing the Witty Plan**

Chief, Larabee and some other undercover agents ran into the room. It looked like they knew what to do, because agents ran up to caught Theo and started to drag him away. Chief and Larabee stayed there, and smiling Max and 99 approached them.

"Way to go, Max and 99, good job! You did this perfectly."

"Thanks, Chief." Answered 86 and 99 simultaneously.

"Now Theo "The Seducer" is caught. He won't bother CONTROL anymore. KAOS has lost its best agent."

99 bowed:

"I'm happy I could participate in catching Theo. Even so, I wouldn't say it was easy work."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Interrupted Larabee. "How were you able to catch "The Seducer?" It was considered a very hard task."

Chief looked at his secretary. Yes, Larabee didn't know the whole situation — it had to be explained.

"You know, Larabee, it was my plan that Chief and 99 agreed with." Max started to explain. 99 said nothing, although she knew who really invented the plan.

Max continued:

"We decided to play the roles of an unfaithful husband and his jealous wife. 99 had to cry on Melissa's shoulder."

At that moment Chief interrupted:

"I think I should tell the story from the beginning." He went to the couch. The other agents followed him. After he sat down, Chief began to tell all:

"Some time ago our good agent 69 left CONTROL for KAOS. We were surprised. Then she was followed by Agent 108. Four of our female agents left CONTROL in a season! We could not understand what was happening. Then we looked closer at Agent 112 — Melissa."

Chief drew in a breath, and the story was continued by 99.

"All four agents were left by their husbands or boyfriends. Then, before leaving CONTROL, they said that they had met an appealing man in a black top hat. Then we learned all these agents started to work on KAOS. These events were similar in one thing: these agents had gone to Agent 112 for comforting."

Then the story was continued by the Chief.

"I started to suspect Melissa of being a double agent. I thought she worked with that appealing man I had dubbed "The Seducer". But we had no evidence. It was time to make a plan. To make a trap! I talked with Dr. Lewis, she agreed to help us."

Max decided it was a time to put in a word.

"Melissa comforted those girls. She told them about the future love they would meet and about not to reject that love. Then she communicated with Theodore Munz. He was ready to seduce women for KAOS. They thought it was the best plan. However, we had a better one."

99 started to tell, while looking on Larabee, who was beginning to understand.

"Max played an unfaithful husband who loved Dr. Lewis and not me. We agreed a time at which he had to go down to the laboratory and to play kissy face with Lewis."

"It was the most enjoyable part of the whole trap." Inserted Max.

99 looked at him with a withering glance and continued.

"After some time I had to notice this unfaithfulness and break up with Max. It was the most enjoyable part of the plan for me."

Now it was the time of Max to burn 99 with his look.

"Then I had to visit Melissa and cry on her shoulder. That was harder - it's difficult for me to squeeze out tears. She would say some stupid comforting words, I would listen to her. The first part was over."

Chief decided he was a master of the situation.

"99 had to tell Melissa the place she would go to drink. Melissa communicated with Theo, told the whole situation and assigned a KAOS mission. You know, we have recorded her talk completely."

"It's good." Complimented Larabee.

"99 had to meet Theo and to lure him here."

"To our pad! How could you, 99?" Max playfully asked.

"You agreed to it yourself." Answered 99.

Max now could explain things his humorous way.

"When 99 had gone to Melissa, I hid in the fireplace. I have to say that I felt like Agent 13, but it was necessary. Honey, we have to clean the fireplace."

99 continued:

"I led Theo to the room. Then I walked to the kitchen, because I felt I was going to fall under this man's spell. Sorry about that, Max. Then I brought glasses to the room. While talking with Theodore, I talked about the fireplace. It was a signal."

"Then I got the hell out of this fireplace and stood right opposite Theo. Would you believe he surrendered right at the time he saw me?"

Larabee shook his head.

"I don't believe it."

" What about one minute after?"

"Still don't believe it."

"How about fifteen minutes after?"

99 corrected:

"Twelve minutes, Max. You know, I was really convinced when he shot you. You always surprise me."

Max modestly raised his head:

"Chief, we will have to thank Dr. Lewis. If not for her, I would be dead now. She gave me a bulletproof vest and added a bag with artificial blood near the heart. You know, today this blood tastes like strawberries. It is so delicious! I let Theo shoot me — in this way he would think he won, and he would relax."

Chief still was the chief.

"The first thing I will do tomorrow will be to call Dr. Lewis and give her a medal. She is worth it. I know she always wanted to become an agent — I will give her the number 112, to replace Melissa."

99 sighed:

"Ugh, it was a hard mission. I'm emotionally exhausted."

"Me too." Added Max.

And then, when Chief was going to announce the case closed, Larrabee asked a last question:

"I understand everything, except this: why did the boyfriends of those four female agents leave them? Was it just a pure coincidence?"

"No" smiled the Chief. "Melissa revealed everything to us before her imprisonment in CONTROL prison. She had sent faked messages about those agents to the agents' husbands. Man doesn't believe woman, woman doesn't believe man — the old scheme. The couples quarreled and broke up. Then Melissa comforted women and handed them over to Theo."

"Chief, I'm glad everything is over now." Sighed 99 with relief.

"Oh yes, you and Max deserve a little break. You may make a small weekend for two days to recover."

99's and Max' smile answered without words.

"OK, Larabee, let's go."

When they went out, Max approached 99 and hugged her. She snuggled up to him. Then she spoke with a feeling of regret:

"I still feel badly about that beautiful picture, Max."

"Me too, 99."


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

Two hours passed. Max and 99 had time to eat and to lie in bed. Both were tired, but neither could sleep. They lay on the bed and listened to the road traffic outside. Max asked his wife:

"Did you like Theodore?"

"He was a handsome, polite, appealing man. You know I was tempted to fall in love with him."

"Only for the mission, I hope." Max growled sternly.

99 laughed:

"Of course, Max. And what were you thinking about?"

"I thought about women's inconsistancies."

The beautiful agent (not Max) thought about the situation that was the same for both of them.

"You know that I had really thought about leaving you, when I saw you kissing Dr. Lewis in a such a passionate way."

"I was just playing my role." Smart said.

"I know these roles. You think you love this man and suddenly... boom!"

"There will be no boom!" Assured her Max.

99 sighed. She decided to test him. She leaned and kissed Max. Then asked:

"Has Dr. Lewis kissed you the same way I just did?"

"No, she kissed better." Answered Max.

99 playfully pushed his back.

"You, liar!"

"I am not a liar. I am Smart!"


End file.
